


One and the Same

by loserswin2



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserswin2/pseuds/loserswin2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siegrain and Jellal really are one and the same, after all. He's drawn to her, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Member A sees on the television or other news source that Member B has been reported as dead/missing/critically injured/etc. How do they react to hearing the news from this source first? What is their course of action?

Siegrain was relaxing in his office, when it happened. He was sitting in his chair, facing the window, his eyes closed. It was a surprisingly quiet day. He had yet to receive a memo about another town destroyed by Fairy Tail. But since it was Fairy Tail, this quietness wouldn't last long.

He heard the doors creak open. HIs eyes snapped opened.

_Right on cue…_

He whirled his chair around and nodded a greeting to the messenger. The messenger placed a sheaf of paper on his desk, bowed, and walked out. He didn't pick up the papers until the door had closed.

There was a sticky note on top, from Ultear. It read, "I think this will interest you, Siegrain-sama."

He disinterestedly skimmed the top page. As usual, Fairy had wreaked havoc on another town. He sighed. He wondered which member it was this time. His bets were on the dragon slayer.

His eyes widened. It seemed Erza was the cause of it this time. This rarely happened. His interest in the report increased. He rapidly skimmed the rest of the papers, wondering what exactly had happened.

Apparently, Erza had been tasked with defeating one hundred knights. But she had tired herself out to the point where she was now recovering in the hospital.

He pushed away from the desk, his heart beat picking up. He suddenly felt the urge to see her. He didn't understand why.

_Erza's strong. Otherwise I wouldn't have picked her to—_

But soon he was assaulted of images of Erza lying in the hospital bed, covered in bandages stained red like the color of her hair…

He quickly left his office.

* * *

When he got to the hospital, he was told by one of the nurses that Erza had checked out of the hospital a few moments ago and was headed back to Fairy Tail. He thanked her and left the building. When he was sure no one was looking, leaned against a tree and breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

He had met Ultear in the hallway on the way to his office.

"Siegrain-sama, did you see the report?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you, Ultear. I just checked on her. She's safe, already checked out of the hospital. I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

"For the plan, right?"

He blinked. "Right, for the plan." He reassured himself that his concern for Erza Scarlet was because of the plan. He reached for his office door handle and paused when Ultear called out to him again.

"But why did you go see her? Surely you could have sent a thought projection."

_That's right. I could've done that_.

He composed himself and replied, "Well, you know how important this plan is. I had to be absolutely sure that she wasn't harmed enough to destroy my dream."

He went inside his office, satisfied with his reply, and he could've sworn he heard Ultear mutter, "Interesting…"

* * *

He sat in his chair, his head in his hands. He couldn't wrap his head around all these feelings that were currently swelling up inside him.

_You're feeling this because of her connection to the plan. That's all._

He repeated this to himself several times until he calmed down. He needed to do something about this. He smirked. He knew exactly what to do.

He grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote out a message. After putting the paper into an envelope, he gave it to the first messenger he came across. He sat back in his chair and gave a wide grin.

Everything was going according to plan. Nothing was going to ruin his dream.

Nothing.

* * *

_Dear Erza,_

_I heard about your recent run-in with those knights. I hope you take better care of yourself in the future. After all, there's still something you have to see._

_Thinking fondly of you,_

_Jellal_


End file.
